


The last farewell

by kittiekaty



Category: Naruto
Genre: Broken Heart, Death, I do not know why I did this...., M/M, MY EMOTIONS, Sadness, Suicide, Tears, first and the last kiss at the same time, tragic outcome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-28
Updated: 2016-09-28
Packaged: 2018-08-18 08:14:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8155319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kittiekaty/pseuds/kittiekaty
Summary: Naruto has a day off but Kakashi thought otherwise. He told Naruto about Sasuke´s whereabouts and also about what his task will be. He needed safely escort Sasuke to the next village where he would be under protection for the time being. it sounded to be an easy task but unfortunately the result of it was more than tragic....





	

**Author's Note:**

> Notes at the end :)

The last farewell 

It supposed to be and ordinary mission with an easy and victorious outcome, but unluckily it wasn’t the case. That fateful morning nobody would have thought that this mission will have such a tragic outcome.  
.....   
It was morning. Naruto was still in his bed, when the door bell rang. He annoyingly went to open the door. He even mumbled something under his nose. Today was supposed to be his day off so he wasn’t expecting any visits.   
When he opened the door Kakashi was there with a serious expression on his face. 

. “Finally you are up Naruto. I am really sorry for my intrusion but this cannot wait any longer. May I come in? This is urgent. “  
Naruto let Kakashi in and closed the door behind him. “What is the matter, sensei?” He asked him curiously while walking to the living room.   
Kakashi took a deep breath. “It is about Sasuke.” 

Naruto sat down on the couch with his eyes widened. “What? Do you know something about his whereabouts?”  
Kakashi sadly nods. “Yes, but I do not know if I should tell you or not.”  
“Spill it out, old man. I want to know it, don´t hide anything.” Naruto said. Kakashi sighed heavily. 

“I know where he can be found. However, he is under a strict protection of us because he defied Orochimaru and left him and Orochimaru is now after him.”  
Naruto shook his head. “Wait, wait,wait.... You are saying that Sasuke left that scoundrel and finally returned to the village?” His eyes were filling with enthusiasm.   
“Yes, but as I said, he is a wanted person on Orochimaru´s list. He does not tolerate rebellion and betrayal is highly punished. Under highly punishment I mean death. And he will not stop till he kills Sasuke with his own hands.”

Naruto kept silent. He needed time to absorb this huge doze of new information. Kakashi came closer to him and sat down next to him.   
“And here you come into the picture. I am not here just to inform you about this but also here to let you know what the Hokage said to me this morning. The Hokage entrust this really important task to you because she is convinced that you are the only one suitable for this task. Your task will be to escort Sasuke to the neighboring village; he needs to stay there for the time being. He is still not fully accepted in this village which make us worry about his safety. We asked the neighboring village if they can grant refuge for Sasuke and they said yes. “  
Naruto looked at him suspiciously. “So my job will be babysitting Sasuke till we reach the neighboring village?”

“Kind of...”   
Naruto rolled his eyes. He had so much better things on his to –do list than nursing Sasuke.   
“Do not make faces on me Naruto. I know that today is your day –off but the situation has changed. And we need to accomplish it ASAP. “  
“If I had no other choice, I will do it. But have you informed Sasuke about this?”  
“Yes, he was the first one to be informed about this little mission. And even he insisted on choosing you as his bodyguard.”  
“Is that so?”  
“Yes, so do not blame me for that. But let not waste any more time. Hurry up and get ready I will wait for you, here.”  
Naruto nodded, stood up and run into his bedroom to pack some necessary thing which he will need on this mission. He packed some spare shirts and pants just in case a first-aid kit and of course numerous of weapons like katana and stuff. 

It took him maybe 20 min to get ready. “Ok now let´s go to Sasuke´s apartment.”  
When they arrived there, Sasuke was also already packed and ready for leaving. When he saw Naruto behind Kakashi, he felt relieved. Even thought it has to pass 4 to be able to see each other. Sasuke firstly scanned Naruto from the top of his head to the tip of his toe. He must admit that Naruto has quite changed a lot. Not just physically, also mentally. He was not that cry-baby he used to be and his way of approaching things has improved a lot. How he knows that when he was away for 4 years? It is simple he secretly was watching Naruto, so that the blonde had no clue about it.   
Naruto also scanned Sasuke and must admitted for himself that damn, he has matured a lot. Especially his physical appearance has changed a lot in a good way. But for now he had to suppress this kind of thoughts. 

“So, I hope that both of you know what to do and please be really cautious and careful because the enemy is not sleeping and they are just waiting for their opportunity to show up. Keep you guard high and be prepared for any kind of situation.”   
“Yeah yeah we know it. You do not have to remind us of it.   
“Yes I know but still no one knows what can betide. I guess it is time for you to go if you want to make it on time.”   
Sasuke and Naruto looked at each other and nodded. It was the highest time to get their asses moving.   
The goal was obvious. Safely arrive to the neighboring village. Some may say it is a really simple task, but in this case it does not apply. The level of danger is really high. The possibility of meeting the enemy out there is dangerously high.   
Leaving everything behind Sasuke and Naruto said goodbye and left the village. On the way they kept silent. They didn’t need words. It was enough just the mere present and body language to understand each other.   
But then it happened....

They were in the middle of their journey when some armed ninjas crossed their paths. Their looked really dangerous. But for our two heroes it wasn’t an unusual sight or situation. They were facing even worse situations and still managed to survive.   
“ Hey Uchiha.... “One of them spoke up.  
“What the fuck do you want from me?” Sasuke responded with his typical cold attitude.   
“You have forgotten what you did?”  
“I did not do anything wrong.”   
“You did not do anything wrong you say? It seems that you have forgotten how did you betrayed our master and even tried to kill him and then as a miserable rat run away...”   
Sasuke was on his verge with his patience and anger, which was slowly building up inside of him. But then suddenly Naruto interrupt.   
“Sasuke has done nothing wrong. He did the right thing. Who on earth would serve a monster like Orochimaru. His only source of joy is in torturing and killing innocent people. Do you think is this right? I think not.”  
“You better shut up, blonde. If you dare to insult our master even more you will have to face the ultimate punishment which means death. “  
Naruto rolled his eyes. Sasuke just watched Naruto with disbelief. He was defending him. But why is he doing that? He did not do anything to earn this from Naruto. What is worse, when he left the village he was execrating and hated him from the bottom of his heart...   
“Naruto. “

Naruto turned his head towards the raven haired guy. “Why are you defending me?”  
“Why? Isn’t it obvious? Cause you are my best friend and buddy. You are also someone special to me and so it is my commitment to defend and protect you no matter what. Even if I have to pay with my life I would not hesitate to do so.” And he gently smiled. Sasuke was flustered.   
But he couldn’t get the meaning of Naruto´s words. But his words hit him really hard and make him realize that at some point he felt the same way as Naruto. Naruto was the only person from the very beginning who understood him. Even though they looked like a completely opposite to each other they still managed to complete out each other and help each other. 

“Oh how sweet of you blonde, to defend this traitor, but there is no time for that. We need to kill him and unfortunately you too, because you are on his side and we do not want you to tell about us to your superiors and the Hokage. So prepare yourself , your time has come.” And with that they launch their attack.

But they were extremely quick, it was almost impossible to keep the track of their movements. Naruto was also moving really fast and he managed to kill two or three of them but then, unexpectedly one of the remaining ninjas managed to get behind him and catch him making him unable to move.   
“Stay still blonde, it seems like your big mouth will cost your life.” Sasuke when he saw that Naruto was captured he immediately run towards him to try to rescue him but it was unfortunately too late.

The other ninja pulled out his sharp kunai and when he came up to Naruto he stabbed him into Naruto´s stomach. Naruto cried out of pain. That son of a bitch even pushed the weapon deeper into Naruto to cause even more damage.   
Albeit Naruto was dispose of the Kyuubi, this injury was huge and the amount of blood which he has lost was just too much.   
When Sasuke saw that, the rage and the endless despise over took his rational thinking and within blink of an eye he killed those assholes. But it was too late. Naruto was dying. And it couldn’t be averted.   
Naruto felt on the ground. The blood has already stained his shirt and soaked his jacket. Sasuke also felt on his knees in defense. He looked at the injury and it was obvious that this injury is a deadly one. Naruto reached out his hand to him. 

He moved up to Naruto´s head, where he lifted his head and put it on his lap. He knows that these are the last moments which they are sharing with other. His eyes were watering up. His voice was cracking.   
“Why? Tell me why did you do that?”   
“My body moved on its own. And also cause I wanted to.” Naruto said with his voice which becomes weaker. He even coughed up blood.   
“Tell me one thing, what did you meant under precious. What did you mean by that?”  
Naruto coughed up even more blood, which was slowly trailing down on his chin. Sasuke´s heart ached in endless pain. He was on the verge of crying. No one could make him cry. No one except for Naruto was slowly dying in his lap.   
Naruto looked deeply into Sasuke´s eyes. That heartfelt look filled with endless love broke Sasuke´s heart, whose could not hold his tears back anymore.   
“You are special to me in terms that you are the person I love with all of my heart and I would not hesitate to die for you. “  
Sasuke began to sincerely cry. This was the first time he cried like that. He couldn’t believe that Naruto has just confessed his love to him. Now that is losing him forever.   
“Why just now, when I am losing you?”   
“It is cause I was too terrified and afraid what would you say if I confess to you. You were always the attractive one in the group. Every girl was after you. And I thought that nah there wouldn’t be a slightest chance that you would ever loved me back. And so I kept this secret for myself.”  
“You total moron. Do you know what? I have to tell you this. I feel the same way as you. I love you, dobe. But I never had the courage to admit even to myself . Just recently, I found out about my true feelings which I had for you.”  
“You love me?” Naruto asked even he knew that his end is really near.  
“Yes I do. I love you so much. But now that I am losing I do not know what I will do with my life.”  
“Please promise me...” and he coughed up blood even more blood. “ Promise that you will do not anything stupid. “   
“I cannot guarantee that. Without you my life has no purpose. If you die I will follow you. I just cannot imagine my life without you, Naruto. I just cannot.”  
Naruto smiled. He knows that the dead is approaching him really fast and so as the last thing he wants is a kiss from Sasuke.   
“Kiss me... Please... For the first and the last time...” Sasuke´s tears were falling down from his cheeks on Naruto´s like a waterfall. But then he leaned closer to Naruto´s face and pressed his lips against Naruto´s. The kiss was bittersweet for both of them. But when they kiss ended and Sasuke lifted himself up.... Naruto was already gone. He left him behind. 

“NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO” and he lifted Naruto´s body closer to him and squeezed him tightly.   
He cried hardheartedly. He was broken, his love of his life has just passed away and he could not even do anything to prevent that from happening. The sudden emptiness, pain and sorrow in his heart were just unbearable.   
His whole body was trembling and shaking while crying like a little child. But in that moment it was understandable. But then he put Naruto´s body on the ground and fished out his own kunai from his side pocket.   
He was playing with it between his fingers. He still could not stop his tears from falling. He took two or three deep breaths then he pointed the kunai against himself.   
“I told you dobe that without you my life has no purpose. And so please wait for me I am coming after you. I love you more than you can imagine even if it hard to believe but that is.”   
And then he with a perfect movement stabbed himself really deeply and the blood was rushing out and falling down on his hands, pants. Then he just lay down on the ground and took Naruto´s body into his arms and closed his eyes forever.   
.....  
The end

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys. I hope you liked this story even with this tragic ending. I do not know why I wrote this but here I am. I was crying like a baby while writing.... but finally I have done it and I swear that I will not write tragic stories for a while .... :D Now I am going to hide in a corner and cry again. Everytime I re-read this I could not help but cry. For mistakes I am really sorry, if you find some just tell me so and I will correct it :) but enough talking for now ... see you next time :)


End file.
